Speechless
by MediumDripKlaine
Summary: A little bit of a look into Kurt and Blaine's future. Sequel to Paper Airplanes and Silent Dates.


**Hello. So, I finally decided to write a sequel to Paper Airplanes and Silent Dates, the one-shot I wrote a couple months ago. I didn't intentionally plan to write a sequel, but a few people wanted some insight into their future, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**It consists of snippets of their lives. I didn't want to go too in-depth because, while I have taken sign language before, I still don't have have the knowledge to go too into detail. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**The title is the song "Speechless" by The Veronicas.**

* * *

The night Kurt and Blaine admit their love to each other, they go back to Kurt's apartment to work on their project, though they both know not much will get done. They have a lot to discover about each other.

Rachel is there and she eagerly grabs onto Blaine and pulls him into a hug. He's a little shocked at first, but eventually wraps his arms around her and hugs back.

Rachel begins rambling as fast as she normally does as if she has forgotten that Blaine can't hear her; that his only hope to understand what she is saying is by reading her lips, but she is making it utterly impossible to do so. He gives Kurt a worried look that Rachel doesn't seem to notice. Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his and gives it a comforting squeeze and a look that says he'll explain all the nonsense that his roommate is rambling about later. For now, the two of them make their way to the couch and tune her out. They get lost in each other's presence and pretend like they're paying attention to what is being said in the background.

* * *

Blaine eagerly agrees to stay at the Hummel-Hudson home for a few weeks when Kurt suggests it. After they take their last final at the end of May—which happens to be for their Intro to Broadcasting class—they pack up their bags and return home to Ohio. Things are okay at first. Burt and Carole are overly-excited to have Blaine there with them, and even Finn seems like he wants to get to know Blaine a little better. The first few days are a little rough and a bit awkward, but Blaine blows it off and blames it on the fact that they've just met.

Things don't get much better as the week progresses, though. Eight days after they arrive, Blaine breaks down in Kurt's room. He allows himself to fall into Kurt's arms and sobs uncontrollably.

"Hey, Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt signs and speaks. They had agreed early on that they would both make an effort to communicate in a way that was comfortable for both of them. That meant they would both sign (for Blaine) and speak (for Kurt).

Blaine doesn't say anything at first. He just buries his face in Kurt's now tear-soaked shirt and cries. It's not until his sobs begin to die off five minutes later that he says something. "I just want to fit in. I want to feel like I belong."

Blaine is frustrated for the first time in months. He had been doing okay when his translator wasn't around. What he hadn't realized is that he hadn't had much interaction with other hearing people during those so-called "good" months. Apart from Kurt, he distanced himself. However, Kurt's family made him want to open up. Blaine wanted to be able to talk to them like he had been able to at one time, and not being able to do so was really getting to him.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt rubs his back in a way that comforts Blaine. "My family already cares about you. Did you know that they've been going to class one night a week to learn to sign so they can communicate with you?" When Blaine looks up from where Kurt's hands were signing to look at his lips, Kurt continues. "They're scared they'll sign something wrong or that it won't be good enough, but they _do_ care."

Blaine makes sure he's able to see Kurt's hands out of the corner of his eye in case he's unable to catch something that comes across Kurt's lips, but he's proud when he's able to understand most of what he said.

Kurt can't hold back any longer. He presses a soft kiss to Blaine's tear-soaked cheek before lightly placing their lips together. "They want you to feel like a part of this family, and things _will_ get easier. I promise."

Not much is said about Blaine's minor breakdown for the remainder of his stay. Things begin to get a little easier. After Kurt briefly mentions how Blaine had been feeling, Burt and Carole make an effort to sign to him without worrying about messing something up. Blaine knows they are learning and politely corrects them when they sign something the wrong way.

At the end of the two weeks, Blaine doesn't want to leave, but he knows he has to. He goes back to New York and anxiously waits for Kurt's visit just a few weeks later.

* * *

Five years after they meet, Kurt pulls a paper airplane out from behind his back and hands it to Blaine. Blaine takes it without a question and opens it when Kurt tells him to do so. He's speechless when a simple silver ring falls out into the palm of his hand and Kurt begins to kneel in front of him. He opens the airplane all the way up and sees the words "will you marry me?" written on the inside.

Blaine doesn't sign yes; he nearly screams it instead. They share a passionate kiss, one that sends shivers down their spines and warms them up despite the frigid January air around them. Blaine doesn't think he's ever been happier in his life.

* * *

A few months after they get engaged, Blaine comes across an article in the newspaper. He immediately runs to Kurt and waves it in front of his face. They sit down on the couch in their shared apartment and read it. It's an article about a new procedure—one that has only been performed a handful of times—but the results have been nothing but positive. The few patients who have undergone the surgery have been able to regain partial, if not complete, hearing.

After a long discussion with Kurt over the pros and cons, Blaine decides to go for it. He's already completely deaf, so he doesn't have anything to lose. Nothing to lose but hope, that is. Kurt knows the procedure seems promising, but that doesn't stop him from anxiously pacing in the waiting room while Blaine is in surgery. He goes to see Blaine as soon as he's allowed in the room, but he doesn't let himself get too eager. Kurt knows it will take some time for Blaine to heal, and until then, he still won't be able to hear a single word Kurt says.

It takes a few weeks before Blaine starts to heal enough to take the patches off of his ears, but during those two weeks, he picks up on little sounds he hadn't heard in nearly ten years. He was able to take a walk with Kurt and hear birds chirping above his head. Blaine could hear taxis honking and machines buzzing. He could hear people murmuring all around him. Blaine can't make out specific words yet, but he improves every day, and that's all Kurt and Blaine need to keep their thoughts positive.

* * *

Six months after they get engaged, Blaine can hear almost everything. He's finally able to understand words and every sound seems a lot crisper than it did just two weeks after his surgery. Blaine's speech is slowly improving as well, something that makes him equally as excited.

The first time Kurt says "I love you" and Blaine is able to hear it, they hold onto each other and cry. They share multiple kisses and whisper into each other's ears. It's some kind of miracle, and Blaine knows he wouldn't have been able to do any of it without Kurt. Kurt was Blaine's ears when he was deaf, and his entire life since they met. They were the love of each other's lives, and now he could see, feel, voice, _hear_ those three words over and over again.

* * *

A year after they get engaged, they get married. It means the world to Blaine that he is able to hear his fiancé, now husband, say "I do." They're surrounded by their closest friends, and in a way, Kurt almost feels like it's a celebration of Blaine's life and his second chance at hearing. It's a way to show the men who beat Blaine up so bad that he lost his hearing that love is able to heal anything, whether it's love between a man and a woman, two women, or two men. Love is love, and their wedding is proof that Blaine's life is full of love.

* * *

After two years of paperwork and the long process of finding the perfect little girl to adopt, Blaine holds his daughter in his arms, and he's never been so happy to hear a baby cry. Before he met Kurt, he thought he would settle down with another deaf man, and maybe they would adopt a deaf baby. It was Kurt who supported him and loved him through everything. It was his husband and the father of the beautiful blonde girl in his arms who gave him the determination and fight to hear again.

* * *

It's twenty-three years after their daughter is born when they become grandfathers. They take turns holding their grandson, and neither one of them let the little boy out of their sight. It doesn't matter when the doctor tells them that their grandson was deaf from the minute he was born. They know they'll love him just as much, and that miracles can happen. Blaine is living proof of that. Kurt and Blaine know that it doesn't matter if a person can hear exclamations of love or say anything in return. Love is something that is felt, and they've never felt a love stronger than the one they have for each other and their family.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think? :)**


End file.
